


Daddys bad boy

by SplinterDirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Baby Boy, Dom - Freeform, M/M, Naughty, No Sex, Spanking, Submissive Bro, daddy - Freeform, dom dad, dominant dad, misbehavior, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Bro decides to ignore his daddys rules today and gets punished.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider
Kudos: 8





	Daddys bad boy

Bro waiting for Dom Dad to come home because Bros a house pet, he makes videos and things still because he enjoys it, and Dad doesnt mind that, but Dad expects certain chores to be done before he gets home and to find bro in a cute outfit waiting at the door on his knees when he gets home from his office job, at 5:30 sharp. John has been grown and living on his own for a few years, and Dad got lonely, when John is around they put aside the dom and sub act and act like a vanilla couple, or as vanilla as Bro could be, for Johns sake. 

Bro smirks to himself as he waits in sweat pants in the living room watching the muppets, he hadn't done the laundry, or taken the trash out like his daddy had told him to when they ate breakfast this morning.  
The keys jingle in the door before he hears Dad walk in. Bro shivers nervously, but excited. "Broderick?" He heard Dad call out to him. Bro stayed watching his movie, as if he didnt hear him.  
Dad heard the tv and came in to find Bro, not as he should be. "Come here naughty one."  
Bro looked up at him, "Oh Daddys home already? Oops" He got up and walked over to him, leaning in to give him a kiss.  
Dad tutted and stopped Bro from his kiss. "Are your chores done?"  
"Uh, uh oh." Bro said cutely.  
"Do you need to be reminded of what I expect from you little one?"  
Bro shook his head.  
"Then you need punished, pull down your pants and bend over the couch." Dad said as he undid his belt. Bro bent over and waited.  
"Five for each rule broken." Dad said, "Make sure to count."  
For each stinging swat, Bro counted out. Twenty swats, two chores unfinished and not being dressed or at the door.  
Bro whimpered when Dad rubbed a hand over his red cheeks. "Do you remember what to do tomorrow?"  
Bro nodded. "Yes daddy." Hed hoped Dad didnt notice how hard he was despite the whimpering.  
"Good boy, how about you keep that boner for a while as extra insentive to behave." Dad said going to start dinner.


End file.
